The Three Way Experiment
by Mislav
Summary: After catching Amy and Penny in the middle of their little experiment, Sheldom does something he never expected himself to do: not only for his own enjoyment, but for Penny's and Amy's, too. SheldonxPennyxAmy; both het and femslash. This is a sequel to "The Comforting Conversation Escalation" :)


**A/N: I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This story is sequel to my other story, "The Comforting Conversation Escalation", so I recommend reading that one first. I know that Sheldon probably sounds OOC in this story, but to have him completely in character, the way he is now, would mean that no sexual situation with him involved would be an optiom, so I hope you are going to excuse that. Also, I know that Amy is a virgin, but since she is thirty years old (or more) and she masturbates often, I am sure that her hymen broke a while ago. Just to clear that up. Also, this is just a oneshot.**

**Warning: graphic sexual content.**

"Well, well."

Both Amy and Penny shivered when they heard a well know voice and jumped off each other.

It was Sheldon. Standing there, hands clapsed behind his back, looking at them.

Amy was shocked. Hundreds of thoughts were going through her mind. Will Sheldon break up with her? Will he tell Leonard? Why couldn't she resist? What if Sheldon leaves her? The last thought almost made her cry. She didn't want to loose him. They weren't intimate, but they had so many things in common and... she loved him with all of her heart.

Penny wanted to say something, but she knew that there is no point: even Sheldon, obviously, wouldn't believe that she and Amy were doing anything else than having sex. She did her best not to panic, but she couldn't help herself. What if Sheldon tells Leonard what happened? Would Leonard believe him? Things were never going better for her and Leonard, why did she ruin that?

"Well, well", Sheldon repeated. "You always bother me with stuff I am not interested in and my routine for no important reason, and when you are doing something I may also enjoy doing, you don't even bother to call me!"

Come again? He wasn't angry or disgusted or scared? He was offended because they didn't call him to join? Both Penny and Amy were shocked even more. And then they almost gasped when Shekdon slowly took his shoes and socks off, tidly putting them on the coffee table, and then slid down his jeans, revealing his white briefs that were tented with his huge bulge. Then he slid his briefs down and Amy and Penny gasped upon seeing his full hard cock: it was ten inchses long and at least four inchses thick. He continued removing his clothes till he was completely naked.

"Now, we better go to a bedroom", he said.

How could they say no?

As soon as Amy, Penny and Sheldon walked in the bedroom, Sheldon closed and locked the door behind.

"Penny... condom and a lube, please?"

Penny still could barely believe that all that is happening, but she nodded her head and started searching through the drawers.

"You really are a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler", he said."And Penny... you are not much better too. You know how I hate acting upon my basic urges, but you left me no other choice. I hope you are happy."

_You have no idea how_, both Amy and Penny thought, but said nothing.

Penny found a condom in a drawer and handled it to Sheldon, who took it.

"Do you need a help?", she asked him.

Sheldon glared at her. "Penny... please. I have IQ 187 and I am on a way of winning a Nobale Prize in matter of years. I think I can handle a simple contraception device."

It took him few minutes, but he managed to room condom out of the wrapper, dumping the wrapper in a trash can. Then he managed to slid a condom over his cock without many complications. Amy and Penny glared at him, waitinh for his next move.

"You two continue", he said, looking at them like they are crazy.

And so they did. Penny positioned herself on top of Amy, while Sheldon positioned himself behind her. Penny started rubbing her pussy against Amy's. Sheldon icked up a bottle of lube from a near by cupboard and applied it between Penny's buttocks. Feeling of her warm hands covered with smooth skin applying lube on her asshole aroused Penny so much that she came almost immediately. Then, Sheldon put the bottle back on the cupboard and pressed his cock against the crack of Penny's ass and slowly entered her, although not completely, just about two inches. Even through the latex of the condom, he felt thightness and warmth of her ass, wetness of the lubricant, smoothness of her skin. He felt heat rushing up to his body and pleasant shivers spreading down his spine: he never felt such an intense wave of physical pleasure and he almost fainted for a second.

"Oh, Penny!", he moaned, pushing in an inch deeper. Penny moaned in pleasure, pressing her pussy harder against Amy's pussy, causing a small moan to escape Amy's lips. She put her hands on Amy's breasts and started foundling them, gently at first, then harder and faster as they continued getting it on, feeling of Amy's smooth warm skin and fast heart beats against her fingertips only arousing her more. Amy started moaning in pleasure, closing her eyes in ecstasy, adding even more to both Sheldon's and Amy's arousal. Sheldon pushed two more inches in, moving his cock in and out of Penny's hot tight butt hole faster than ever. He put his hands on Penny's thighs, sending shivers up her body and making her gasp, then slid them up to her breasts, before grabbing them. He felt pre cum dripping out of him and his knees shaking when he felt Penny's smooth warm skin against his fingertips and palms, her nipples erecting against his hands, her chest moving up and down followed by her fast, erotic breathing. Then he pressed his nose against the side of her neck and smelled her arousal: the smell was so intoxicating and powerful that he finally couldn't take it anymore and he entered her completely. Penny screamed in mixture of both pain and pleasure and started foundling Amy's breasts harder and faster, driving Amy wild. She started bouncing up and down with her hips, trying to get more friction on her womanhood, involuntary stimulating both Penny and Sheldon even more.

"Penny...", Sheldon said in mixture of lust and pleasure as he pressed his nose harder against her skin. Penny was almost sure that was the hottedtst thing she ever heard. Then he grabbed her right buttock and started gripping it while thrusting even harder inside of her, feeling of her hot, nicely shaped butt against his hand providing him an immerse delight. And, soon enough, Penny came, both pain amd pleasure so great that she was screaming from the top of her lungs, almost fainting. Sheldon felt her buttock bouncing against her hand and smell of her arousal was stronger than ever. He gave her one more thrust before he came too, cumming inside the condom. He never experienced something like that before and it was incredible: it was like milions of pleasant warm shivers were massaging every part of his body and pleasure was so intense that he was barely able to breath, let alone screaming in pleasure. Feeling of Penny's warm wet cum dripping inside of her and rolling down her swollen clit pushed Amy over the edge and she came too, silently moaning both Penny's and Sheldon's name in pleasure as her juices started mixing with Penny's, providing one last level of pleasure to both of them before they were done with climaxing.

Afterward, Sheldon slowly moved out of Penny and lay on the bed, breathing heavily, condom still over his now soft cock. But suddenly, thoughts about dirt and germs appeared in his mind and he quickly took the condom on, only using his thumb and index finger, looking at it in disgust. Penny, who moved off the Amy at that point, noticed his panic and confusion and smiled. She leaned closer to him. Sheldon felt feeling of heat increasing between them and saw her naked breasts in full view, and felt a stir in his groin. She room the condom, and he was obviously revealed.

"It's OK, Sheldon", she smiled. "I'm going to get did of this and get you some wipes."

"S-sure", was only thing that Sheldon managed to whisper. Penny smiled again, slid off the bed and left the room, heading toward a bathroom. Sheldon was looking after her, looking at her amazing ass and naked back covered with smooth, flawless skin, feeling himself turning half hard. Then he turned to face Amy and realized that she since moved toward him: she was sitting on the bed and they were barely several inches away. Amy bit her lower lip and looked down on the bed, like she is thinking about something. And then she raised her head, leaned even closer and their lips met.

Sheldon never felt something like that before. Her warm lips presses against his lips, her warm, tender lips, her warm breath pressing against his skin... it was such and intense wave of pleasure-smells, tastes, feelings-that he didn't even register his fears until few seconds after they started kissing. But the desire he felt was so strong and pleasure he felt was so great and relaxing that he was barely able to process the fear at that point. He pressed his tongue against her lips and slowly pushed in, rubbing it slowly against her warm, wet tongue, it's delicious taste and warmth causing him to turn full hard almost instantly. Amy wrapped her tongue against his aggressively, making him moan, and then she slid her hands down his stomach and grabbed his hard on. Feeling of his rock hard, hot pulsing length in her hand caused Amy's clit to turn rock hard instantly, desire taking over her body-and Sheldon's too. As soon as she let go off his hard on, he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down on the bed. Amy moaned in mixture of pleasure and pain, feeling of his upper body strength pressed against her body causing her both terrible pain and great deal of pleasure. She almost couldn't breath for a moment, but she never even thought about pulling away from the kiss. Sheldon pressed his lips harder against his, pushing his tongue deep down her throat. Then he entered her. Feeling of her warm wet insides against his length was so pleasant that he started kissing her stronger than ever. Amy moaned against Sheldon's lips when she felt his hot pulsing cock inside of her: she almost lost the control completely. She started moving her ass up and down the bed, trying to get more friction on her womanhood, involuntary stimulating Sheldon too while he continued thrusting hard inside of her.

"I see that you don't need a wipes after all", he heard a well-know voice behind himself. He pulled away from a kiss from a moment, causing Amy to groan in frustration, and looked behind his back, licking his lips, trying to keep Amy's taste in his mouth before they resume kissing. Penny was standing next to a bed, watching them, holding a package of wet wipes in her hand. Upon seeing her naked body, he felt his lust increasing even more: he knew that he needed to have both her and Amy, right there, right now.

"Come over here", he growled. That deep, sexy tone of voice only turned on Penny more. She smiled sexily and put the package of wipes on the near by cupboard, then sat on the bed, next to Sheldon. Sheldon took a deep breat before pressing his left index and middle finger against Penny's right leg and thrusting once more into Amy, making her moan. He slid his fingers upwards, toward her pussy. Every touch felt like fireworks for Penny. And then finally, he slid his fingers inside of her. Instantly, he felt her wetness and warmth, and felt pleasure rushunh through his body. Penny felt wave of pleasure washing over her again and she lay her head on the pillow, moaning in pleasure while Sheldon kept pulling his long warm fingers in and out of her. He was clumsy at first but soon he found a right technique. He also pressed his lips against Amy's again and the two od them continued kissing even more passionately, him thrusting even harder inside of her. Soon, Amy came, her warm wet juices wrapping around Sheldon's length. Sheldon moaned as he felt wet heat spreading up his cock and moaned Amy's name before he came, fingering Penny even harder, his fingers brushihg against her clit while in the same time gently massaging her G-spot. Soon after Sheldon and Amy, Penny came too, cumming on Sheldon's fingers. Feeling of her walls tightening and pressing against his fingers while her warm cum was rolling down his skin was too much for Sheldon and he came second time, his second orgasm even more intense than the previous time. He crawled out of Amy and gently pulled his fingers out of Penny, making her groan. He looked at his cum stained fingers. In any other situation, he would freak out about germs, but now, it looked so clean and delicious... he simply couldn't resist: he pulled his middle finger toward his mouth and licked Penny's cum. It was so delicious and smooth that he felt shivers going down his throat and started feeling himself getting hard again. Penny and Amy were just staring at him, thinking that's the sexiest thing they ever seen. Then Sheldon pressed his left index finger against Amy's lips and single drop of Penny's cum rolled inside her mouth, on her tongue and down her throat, awakening her desire for more. She wrapped her lips around Sheldon's finger and started sucking on it, feeling sexual desire rushing through her body again, feeling of both warmth of Sheldon's finger and taste of Penny's cum arousing her so much that she almost came again. She closed her eyes, trying to make her sense of taste as strong possible. Effect on Sheldon was obvious and he was full hard in matter od seconds. When she finished, she turned to Penny, causing Sheldon to groan in frustration, and the two of them started Fremch kissing, Penny tasting herself on Amy's lips. Soon, Amy trailed her kisses down to Penny's pussy and started licking it. Ever lick sent an intense wave of pleasure though Penny's body, and Amy was licking her more aggressively with every second, trying to taste and feel more of her carnals. Penny slid her right hand down the Amy's stomach and started fingering her, feeling of Amy's warmth and wetness against her fingers only arousing her more. Amy was also delighted: having Penny's long warm fingers inside of her while feeling and tasting her warm insides was great, mind-blowing feeling. Not wanting to be left behind, Sheldon turned to Penny, laying on his knees, his hard-on positioned in her face area.

"Penny... take care of this."

Penny had no energy left to use her other hand, but his tone of voice was so dominant and sexy, his cock so hard and lonh, that she couldn't say no. She simply wrapped her mouth around his cock and started sucking on it.

"Penny!", Sheldon screamed, trying to say something about germs and stuff, but his mind turned black as soon as his body registered the feeling of Penny's warm soft lips and her wet warm tongue wrapping around his cock. Every lick, every touch would cause him to arouse even more, pleasure rushing up his body over and over again. Soon, he came, cumming inside the Penny's mouth. Taste of his warm wet cum combined with feeling of Amy's warm, fast moving tongue inside of her was too much for Penny and she came again, cumming inside Amy's mouth while fingering her even harder, violently rubbing her G-spot. That stimulation combined with taste of Penny's juices caused Amy to climax, orgasm so intense that she was barely able to breath and every part of her body felt drain out of energy. The trio lay on the bed, breathing heavily. As soon as he calms himself down a little, Sheldon realized how dirty and messy he was.

"I think that we need to take a shower", he said, trying not to panic. He looked at Amy and Penny, still breathing heavily. "Do you want to take one too?"

Amy and Penny locked an eye contact before turning to Sheldon again.

"Yes", both Amy and Penny said, almost in the same time.

#

After everything was over, it was close to one am. Amy decided to stay in her apartment and go to sleep, and Sheldon decided to walk Amy down the stairs before she drives back to her place.

"Well, Amy", Sheldon said while following her down the stairs, "this was defiinitely enjoyable, but don't get used to that. This was an isolated incident: it may take time for me to become intimate with you regulary. But I will, one day."

"I know", Amy smiled.

"I forgive you for cheating on me. But don't do that again."

"I won't", Amy agreed, suddenly feeling ashamed about what she did. "That was wrong."

Sheldon stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"But I apologize for hurting you. I didn't do it on purpose, but I'm still sorry."

Amy smiled, feeling her heart melting.

"Thank you", she said. "I know you didn't mean to offend me."

No matter what happened between her, Sheldon and Penny, Amy felt that this was the best thing that happened to her that night.


End file.
